


归来兮

by Anja_Zhang



Series: 师叡昭禅·烟花易冷系列 [3]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anja_Zhang/pseuds/Anja_Zhang
Summary: 请看清CP
Relationships: 司马昭/刘禅
Series: 师叡昭禅·烟花易冷系列 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779253
Kudos: 1





	归来兮

**Author's Note:**

> 请看清CP

早晨七点五十五分。

滴滴答答的闹铃声从右侧的床头柜上传来，不多时双人床左侧伸出一双手，摸索半天才将扰人清梦的铃声关闭。又过了差不多五分钟，刘禅努力把自己从温暖的被窝中挖出来。他下床后拉开卧室窗帘，才知道昨天夜里飘起了雪花，且有越下越大的趋势，院子里的猫和狗激动地可劲儿地扑腾：狗是司马昭的，猫是他的，房子是他俩的。

此时楼下的厨房里咖啡壶叫得呜呜响，培根和煎蛋在油锅里发出滋滋啦啦的声音；客厅的电视里播音员字正腔圆地播报着早间新闻；司马昭具有穿透力的大笑从隔壁书房传来，似乎正在打电话；床上被褥凌乱，刘禅的头绳还被压在司马昭的枕头下。

站在窗边的小个子男人发了好一会儿的呆，他还沉浸在昨晚的梦中。但刘禅清楚地知道那不是梦，而是属于前世的记忆，是属于另一个“刘禅”的人生。

他是他，又不是他。

前世的“刘禅”，活得安乐又屈辱；今生的刘禅，只是一个性格温柔的普通人。

这世上人人都想知道前世的自己是什么样的，前世的爱人又是什么样的，前世的……曾经的他如世人一般想要从睡梦中窥探到一点关于前世的蛛丝马迹，可真正得知自己的前世后，冰冷沉痛的回忆差一点压垮当时只有十六岁的少年。虽然平日里仍与同学没心没肺地打闹，但那些回忆依旧像幽灵一般时不时在梦中侵扰着刘禅，使他夜夜不得安眠。上大学后，所有人都说他性格温和又开朗，是个善于倾听的好伙伴；然而第一次在酒吧遇到司马昭时，那个看起来相当不羁的大男生盯着他的眼睛，认真地说：“你不快乐。”

“什么？”

“我说，你不快乐。既然不快乐，也没必要把这种负面的情绪隐藏起来，笑着说没关系。呐，做人呢，最重要的就是开心啦！毕竟大清都亡100年了，谁都没必要为活命而强颜欢笑。”

虽然三句话就暴露了眼前男人逗比的性格，但最后的话却走进了他的心。后来他们联系越来越频繁，而关于前世的梦也渐渐远离刘禅；他们在一起后，那些恼人的梦再也未曾出现过。

他很快乐。

“《2017年世界幸福指数报告》发布，其中中国人的幸福指数大幅提升，这意味着越来越多的国人感受到了快乐……”

电视声音突然变大，看来司马昭已经打完电话了。刘禅回过神，随手拿起衣架上的大衣披到身上，慢慢踱出卧室下了楼。

“公嗣你今天不是十点还要去学校做博论答辩？还没换衣服？”司马昭搂住自家爱人，略撒娇地将头埋在刘禅的颈窝里。

“吃完早饭再换西装，省得把衣服弄脏了。倒是你，今天怎么没急着去公司？”

“今天老爷子来视察，有大哥顶着，我就一部门经理，去不去都行。”

“你不怕回头你爸抽你？”

“怕什么，顶多挨顿骂。”

刘禅斜了司马昭一眼，被对方讨好地笑着推到餐桌前，面前摆着早就准备好的培根煎蛋和热咖啡。两个人又在餐桌上说些别的闲话，从天文地理到人生哲学，从国家大事到家长里短，就这样过了近半个小时，两人同时开口：“昭/公嗣，我有一件事想跟你说。”

“噗，你先说吧。”（禅）

“你先说你先说，我听着呢。”（昭）

“昨晚我又梦见……梦见那些事……”刘禅放下咖啡杯，叹口气，“已经有几年没做过这种梦了，谁知道昨晚……”

“慢慢说，别着急。你昨晚都梦到什么？”司马昭轻抚他的背，安慰道。

“梦见那些人。有‘父亲’，‘相父’‘二叔’和‘三叔’，‘伯约’，还有好多人，他们站在不远处朝我招手，喊着‘归来兮’。昭，你说我要不要去买个意外险？或者立个遗嘱免得——”

刘禅话还未说完，嘴就已经被司马昭堵住。黑咖啡的苦涩在唇齿间流转，他却觉得五脏六腑都被浸在蜜罐里。过了好一会儿，气喘吁吁的两人才分开，刘禅急忙撺掇着司马昭说他想说的话。

“我刚刚要说的话？我要说什么来着……？哦对了，公嗣，你看新闻了吗？”

“………………我去换衣服了你刷碗。”

“别别别，你坐下我好好说。”司马昭一把扯过身材娇小的爱人，强行将他摁在椅子上，“是这样的我看电视上说从西安到成都的高铁开通了想着你好久也没回成都要不等你答辩完回去一趟怎么样我陪你。”

一长串不加标点的句子堵住了刘禅的嘴。他几次张口，嗓子却像是被棉花堵住。并非刘禅不愿回去看看阔别已久的家乡，然而1700多年前的那句“此间乐，不思蜀”却斩断了他与“成都”最后的联系。

“反对无效，票买完了。”司马昭又不死心地加一句。

墙上表的秒针滴滴答答走过一圈又一圈，分针渐渐划过30°，厨房里水龙头似乎没关紧，水一滴一滴落在不锈钢池子里。餐厅里的两个人都没说话，司马昭心里咯噔一声，想着要不两人重新计划一下再提这事儿；可西成高铁的票不是那么好抢的，买票纯粹靠运气，他又不想直接退掉。正左右为难时，刘禅终于松口答应去成都看看。

“但也仅仅是看看。”他紧跟着补充一句。

五天后，他们坐上了从洛阳开往成都中转西安的高铁。刘禅看起来要比司马昭想象中的冷静，反而他坐在座位上扭来扭去，一副浑身不舒坦的样子。

“少爷您要是坐不惯一等座的话，我建议您加钱升到商务座去。”刘禅打开笔电开始写毕业感言，理都不理身边的“大型犬”。

“不是，公嗣，你就一点反应都没有？反正我是觉得……如果你父皇和诸葛亮知道咱俩在一起了，有可能会一路把我撵回洛阳。”

“如果是那样还好呢，他们很久很久以前就想回到长安和洛阳……”刘禅停下敲击键盘的手指，望着窗外一根根迅速倒退消失的电线杆，喃喃自语道，连“西安”都不自觉地说成了“长安”。俄顷，他扭过头，皮笑肉不笑地对司马昭说：“不过在我父皇把你赶出成都之前，你很有可能在江油被姜伯约砍死。”

“…………？？？公嗣，我们是不是少带了一个人？”

“谁？”

“钟会钟士季啊。”

刘禅抿着嘴鼓着腮帮子没理他，拿出手机把司马昭的微信拉黑，并戴上耳机，表示不想听某人讲话。

六个小时左右的车程不算短，当刘禅终于敲下最后一个字后满足地伸个懒腰，顺手去推身边的司马昭，却扑了个空——身边没人，确切地说是整个车厢都没人。

“汝寻何人？”

刘禅扭过头才发现对面坐着两个男人。其中一个身着帝王服饰，头戴十二旒冕，另一个则身着高冠宽服，手持羽扇。

“昭烈帝，武侯。”

昭烈帝的旒冕随着列车晃动着，让刘禅无法看清他的脸，但那位武侯的表情就丰富多了：克制的激动，喜悦的悲伤，疼爱的责怪，最后化作几滴泪水从眼眶中滑落。

“归来兮。”

昭烈帝刘备的声音沉重威严，隐隐透出来的疲惫让刘禅也忍不住感到心里一阵抽搐，但他还是想从包中拿出意外险和遗嘱，以防万一。

“阿斗，陛下绝无此意，莫错怪陛下。”

刘禅望着窗外一片青翠景色，自言自语道：“我是在做梦吗？”

“然也，此乃梦境。”诸葛亮轻摇羽扇，微微颔首。

“现在到哪里了？”

“已过江油。”

就这样，两个已逝古人的魂灵，一个穿着白衬衫牛仔裤的年轻人，面对面坐在“蓝海豚”的车厢中，平静地用现代汉语和古文聊着天，似乎他们还真是久别初见的一家人。起初的紧张不安也被慢慢融化在温馨的氛围中，刘禅也渐渐活泼起来说些俏皮话，引得诸葛亮也不住点头微笑，唯有刘备的表情依旧严肃。在经过一个隧道后，刘备微微往前坐，似乎想更清晰地看到儿子的脸庞。

“汝似已非比往常。”

“我，是他，也不是他，更确切的说，他是我的一部分。”刘禅也往前挪了挪，柔和地注视着“父亲”的脸，“在我曾经被前世折磨得坚持不下去时，有人跟我说‘做人，最重要的就是开心，没必要为了活命而强颜欢笑’。”

“司马子上？”刘备皱起眉头，握紧拳头，似乎下一秒就要砸向并不存在的司马昭。

“是的，他和我一样，曾经备受前世的困扰，不过他看得比我开。这次如果没有他，我永远也鼓不起勇气来成都。”

刘备的拳头松开了。半晌，他撩开挡在眼前的旒珠，一字一顿地说：“归来兮，阿斗。”

突然间，刘禅意识到自己长久以来都误会了昭烈帝的意思，就像以前也从未真正理解过父亲。他还想再说些什么，然而刘备身边的诸葛亮一挥羽扇，轻声道：“去。”刘禅便坠入了四周温暖的黑暗中。

“公嗣？公嗣？醒醒，到成都了，该下车了。”

刘禅被司马昭那毫无温柔可言的动作晃醒，他揉着眼睛环顾四周，发现自己又回到现实中，四周的乘客有的忙着拿行李架上的行李，有的紧紧拉着自家小孩，有的呼朋唤友查阅成都的旅游攻略。司马昭帮他把笔电塞进包里，又给他披上大衣，顺便倒杯热水递给他：“你写完毕业感言后就睡着了，肯定是因为昨晚——嘿嘿嘿——太累了，没舍得叫你。”

说话间，列车已经驶入成都东站。一时间，小孩吵闹声，乘客吆喝声，列车广播声，此起彼伏，间或夹杂着一两声兴奋的大笑，勾勒出一幅人生百态的画卷。相比于安宁平和却寂静的梦境，他还是更喜欢这里。

“公嗣？你怎么了？是不是身体不舒服？”

“没有啊，就是睡的时间太长，头晕。”

司马昭不放心地将手背贴向刘禅的额头，发现并无发热迹象松了口气。他一把揽过矮一头的爱人，开始兴奋地讲述接下来的行程安排：“一会儿先去宾馆，晚上去锦里，明天去大熊猫基地，明天晚上去宽窄巷子吃火锅，后天去武侯祠，后天下午……”

站在成都东站的站台上，刘禅深吸一口气，在心里答道：“我回来了。”

END


End file.
